


Trust Exercises

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: "Do you trust me?"Marta looked down at the dark tunnel they had found while on a case and back at Benoit's outstretched hand. She was surprised to find that she did, without question.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



> This is for maplesyrup who prompted "Do you trust me?" I had a lot of fun with this one and hope you enjoy!

"Do you trust me?"

Marta looked down at the dark tunnel they had found while on a case and back at Benoit's outstretched hand. She was surprised to find that she did, without question.

They had started spending more time together after the trial. She assisted him with cases, but more often now his visits were purely social calls. They had become friends over the last few months and she cherished his friendship.

She nodded and took his hand.

He tightened his grip and gave her a wink. "Let's go, Watson."

* * *

The next time he asked, hand outstretched as before, they were being chased by the murderers and running straight for the bluffs outside the victim's large country home.

They reached the edge of the cliffs and their only options were men with guns or a 40 foot drop into cold water.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked down at the water and back at the hand he held out to her, eyes wide.

Without a word, she took his hand, gripping it tightly. On his count of three, she jumped.

* * *

It became common for him to turn to her on a case, just before suggesting something dangerous or ridiculous and ask, "Do you trust me?"

Even as she sometimes questioned his methods, she never once said no, never once failed to take his hand.

It began to leak into their interactions outside of cases. The first time, he was cooking dinner for them after a particularly grueling case. He held out a spoonful of food for her to try and with a grin asked, "Do you trust me?"

She had laughed and leaned forward to taste some of the best gumbo she had ever had.

She trusted him with everything in her, and would follow him anywhere, whether that was off a cliff or down a creepy tunnel or to his apartment for dinner.

She could never say no, not because she didn't want to lie, but because she didn't want to say no, even when terrified of what was to come. As long as she was by his side, she would be fine.

* * *

They were watching a movie at her house one night between cases. She had fallen against his shoulder and when she woke, the credits were playing.

She sat up and found that their faces were much closer than she had anticipated. The air was heavy and tense between them, full of a potential that had been haunting them for weeks, neither of them ready to take the next step.

Marta found that she was tired of waiting. "Do you trust me?" she asked, her voice hushed, her invitation hanging almost tangibly between them.

He nodded slowly, swallowing thickly as his gaze flicked down to her mouth.

Reaching down to take his hand as she always did after that question was asked, she gently pressed her lips to his. The kiss started out hesitant and exploratory, but soon deepened, mouths insistent as they gained confidence.

She pulled back after several moments, not wanting to go much further just yet. As much as she wanted him, this was too new and she wanted to take her time.

"I love you," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

A soft, affectionate smile bloomed across her lips. "I love you too," she said, eyes falling shut as she breathed him in.

This latest adventure may be even more terrifying than jumping off a cliff, but she would gladly travel it by his side.


End file.
